Vanished
by Life'sTooShortToCare
Summary: "One by one they disappeared. I didn't know what to do, never mind stop it. All i could do was sit back and watch but that was the hardest thing I could do." Everyone around Katniss is disappearing without a trace. Can she find out who is doing it before it's to late?


I ran as fast as I could, throwing myself around the corners. Everything was blurred due to the tears pouring out my eyes but at that point I didn't exactly care, all I cared about was finding my way out of this hell hole.

Everyone had disappeared, everyone; Prim, Gale, Peeta. Peeta. At the thought of his name I couldn't keep it in anymore. I fell to the floor and let the river of tears roll down my cheeks on to the rough carpet beneath me.

He was the only one who kept me calm, the only one who knew what I was going through. Sure some of the other victors kind of knew but Peeta knew more. He knew me, he knew how to calm me, to make me see sense and without him, well, it was like half of me- the half with sense- wasn't there.

I hit myself on the head and told myself to snap out of it, imagine what Peeta would say! He would say where is that strong girl who overcame the Hunger Games twice and lived to tell the tale, the girl who became the Mockingjay and helped Panem become the place it is today?

With those thoughts I pushed myself up and stood up using the wall as a support. My legs shook under my weight but I refused to let myself fall again. Using my free hand I pushed the hair covering my face out of the way only to have it fall back again.

I looked left and right trying to figure out which way to go. I mentally pictured a map of the place. From what I remembered I was on the bottom floor, how I got there I do not know. All I know is Peeta disappeared on the second floor so I must of come downstairs in my state of shock. I shivered thinking of that site I saw on that floor; yep the second floor was definitely out.

I decided that I would carry on going the way I was going, I didn't exactly want to go back and face that creature that will haunt my dreams for nights to come.

I took one step, still clutching to the wall, and paused. I didn't fall so I took that as a sign to take another step. Gradually I started walking quicker until I was able to take my hands away from the wall though I still held them up in case I needed the support again.

I quietly walked until I got to a corner. I rounded it carefully, petrified of what I might encounter on the other side. To my relief it was just an empty corridor and I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Looking more carefully I realised I could barely see the other end of it it was that long, probably about one hundred metres long. I don't know why but that sent an endless amount of shivers down my spine.

I took a gulp and decided that there was nothing to it but to go down the corridor. I took a step and then realised that there was doors on either sides. I continued to walk and decided against opening the doors.

I felt so unprotected with my bow and arrow, or any weapon for that matter. It was like I was nothing without something to protect me. All through my life I had something at hand whether it being the bow and arrow my dad made or the special bow that Beetee kindly made for me. When I was younger I even had my dad to protect me. It was only when he died did I have to use weapons to keep that protection.

I suddenly heard a rumble coming from behind me. I turned around, fear obvious in my eyes. I could hear it coming closer towards me and with every step I felt I prayed and prayed that it wasn't the monster that ripped the only thing keeping me sane from me.

Turned out, my luck was against me. Rounding the corner came the beast that I could only describe as a creation from the burning pits of hell. The blood drained from my face and if I wasn't scared before I most certainly was now.

The monster locked eyes on me and gave an almighty roar that would give the dinosaurs a run for their money. He started to make his way towards me, dragging it's huge axe behind him, making me snap out of my trance and sprint for the closest door- the earlier decision of not going into the rooms completely out the window.

The door wouldn't budge so I moved onto the next one. Basically throwing myself against it in desperation I looked up to see him getting closer and closer. His red eyes piercing through me, if looks could kill I would have been dead the second he laid eyes on me. Adrenaline coursing through me I flew over to another door but again with no luck.

I did this a few times; painfully aware of how close he was getting to me. Finally I basically knocked down a door and fell in. Picking myself up I looked around.

My blood turned cold. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I gulped and let it sink in. Suddenly I wished that I was still out there.

**Hellooo :D this is my first HG fic so hopefully this turns out okay. This is just a chapter that comes later on in the story (if you hadn't already figured) and hopefully if I get enough feedback I will pursue it . Next chapter will be from the beginning. By the way this is set about a year after Mockingjay.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and your feedback would be greatly appreciated. So if you want (and I know you do) push that lovely button just a bit lower down and I will give you cyber cookies ^_^**

**Anyways till next time :D**


End file.
